Doll's Love
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Namanya juga anak-anak, pasti suka bermain kan? Nah, kalau bermain boneka gimana? Susah buat summary.. Baca aja iaa,, Don't forget to review :3


**Baby-Chan : HAAIII~ Baby-Chan datang dengan cerita baru~**

**Claire : Ceritamu yang lain di-update dulu dong.. Kasian readers yang nunggu kelanjutannya..**

**Baby-Chan : Gomen, readers.. Saia sedang mengalami amnesia..**

**Claire : Amnesia??**

**Baby-Chan : Amnesia bikin kelanjutan "HM Chat Indo" dan "Ask Truth!! Or Dare Me!!", hehehehe~-kedipin mata- Ayo mulai ceritanya~**

**Claire : Aneh-aneh aja Baby-Chan.. Harvest Moon punya NATSUME. Baby-Chan cuma punya cerita ini.**

**..xXx..**

"Stu.. Bosan.." keluh May.

"Iya nih, ga ada yang dilakukan.. Semuanya sudah kita mainin.." balas Stu.

Siang itu mereka sudah bermain berbagai macam permainan, dari petak umpet, polisi-pencuri, perang-perangan, ngusilin Elli, lari-lari keliling kota, bahkan sampai merampas kue si author. (Baby-Chan : Kueku.. Buat buka puasa nanti.. Hik..)

Tiba-tiba May teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Stu, bukankah nenek Ellen baru saja membuatkan kita 'itu'!!"

"Ah iya, kita main 'itu' saja!! Pasti seru!!"

Dan mereka pun berlari ke rumah Stu dengan semangat. Mereka langsung meminta 'itu' dari Ellen dengan lantang sesampainya di rumah Stu. Untung saja Ellen tidak menderita sakit jantung, kalau tidak bisa-bisa jantung Ellen berhenti berdetak karena kaget stadium tinggi.

..x..X..x..

"Claire, tahukah kamu??"

"Aku ga tahu, Gray.."

"Ya iyalah, aku belum ngomong!!"

"Lalu, apa yang mau kamu katakan??"

"Sebenarnya.. Kamu telah mencuri hatiku semenjak pertama bertemu.. Aku menyukaimu.."

"Benarkah, Gray??"

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku, Claire.."

"Ooh, Gray, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera menikah!!"

"Ayo!! Aku tidak sabar menanti Baby Claire!!"

"Jangan lupakan Gray Jr."

"MAY!! STU!!" teriak Claire mengagetkan dua anak kecil yang sedari tadi bermain boneka. Boneka yang mereka mainkan adalah boneka buatan Ellen yang menyerupai Claire dan Gray. May dan Stu meminta Ellen untuk membuatnya sebagai mainan selingan mereka di saat bosan.

Nah, kembali ke Claire. Wajah Claire benar-benar merah, mengekspresikan perasaannya yang campur aduk, marah, malu, gelisah (loh??). Disebelah Claire ada Gray yang ekspresinya serupa dengan Claire, bedanya Gray menutupinya wajahnya dengan topinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan??" tanya Claire geram.

"Bermain boneka!!" jawab May dan Stu kompak.

"Jangan pernah bermain boneka seperti ini lagi." Gray mengambil boneka-boneka itu dari dua anak kecil itu. "Dan jangan pernah memainkan peran aku dan Claire seperti tadi." tambah Gray. Dia sangat menekankan kalimat keduanya.

"Kalian main yang lain saja. Bermain di pantai kan seru!! Apalagi membuat istana pasir." saran Claire.

"Huh!! Kak Gray ga seru!!" seru Stu cemberut.

"Iya!! Kak Claire juga!!" May tidak kalah cemberutnya dengan Stu.

"Ayo kita pergi, May!! Kita cari permainan lain!!"

"Ayo!!" May dan Stu lalu pergi meninggalkan dua remaja yang kebingungan dengan tingkah laku mereka.

"Huh.. Bikin malu saja.." ucap Gray.

"Iya nih, padahal kan hubungan kita ga seperti yang mereka mainkan.."

Mendengar ucapan Claire, Gray merasa kesal.

"Jadi bagimu.." Tiba-tiba Gray tersadar dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan, dia langsung menutup mulutnya supaya kata-kata selanjutnya tidak terucap. Tentu saja dia akan malu jika kata-kata itu terucap. (Baby-Chan : Hohohoho!! Senangnya bikin orang malu!!-dilempar kamus-)

"Apanya 'Jadi bagimu..'??" tanya Claire yang penasaran.

(BGM : Siiiiing.. Krik.. Krik.. Guk.. Guk.. Meong..)

"Lupakan kata-kataku barusan!!" jawab Gray memecah kesunyian. Saat ini muka Gray sangat merah mengingat kata-kata yang akan dia katakan tadi.

"Huh.. Eh, Gray, aku baru tahu kalau kamu suka boneka~" Claire menunjuk cara Gray memegang dua boneka yang diambilnya dari May dan Stu. Ternyata dari tadi Gray memeluk dua boneka itu!!

"Enak saja!! Aku tu benci boneka!!" Gray yang malu langsung melempar boneka-boneka itu ke tanah dan pergi meninggalkan Claire. Lalu Claire mengambil dua boneka tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Gray.. Gray.. Kamu manis sekali saat malu. Hehehe.." ucap Claire sambil menatap boneka yang menyerupai Gray dan menciumnya. Claire lalu pulang ke rumahnya bersama dua anggota baru keluarganya. Selesai?? Dikit lagi..

Sementara itu, Gray..

"Duh, seharusnya kuambil boneka yang mirip Claire itu!! Kenapa aku melemparnya?!" Gray menyesal tidak mengambil boneka yang menyerupai Claire itu. (Baby-Chan : Penyesalan memang datang belakangan.. Mending minta aja bonekanya langsung ke Claire atau mita Clairenya sendiri~-ditampar-)

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : Nah, ini baru SELESAI!!**

**Claire : Kayaknya ada yang aneh darimu..**

**Baby-Chan : Huk!!-mulai nangis- Huwee!! Aku capek!! Kuliah tiap hari bikin sistem otakku rusak!! Mana tiap selesai materi langsung dikasih tugas yang ga selesai-selesai dikerjain!!-meluk Claire-**

**Claire : Cup.. Cup.. Cup..-nenangin Baby-Chan- Readers, review ya. Jadi stresnya Baby-Chan bisa berkurang. Bye..**


End file.
